Transformers Prime - Captive
by JadeFinch
Summary: Starscream slips into the Nemesis' holding cells to have interrogate a prisoner behind the Decepticon's back. His methods are unorthodox, but effective.
1. Chapter 1

His approach was prelude by a shrill tapping. The sound of his footsteps echoed acutely around the deserted stern of the ship. The barest touch of heel to metal sent a resounding metallic pinch through the air as he approached the aft section. The lowest segment of the ship. It held the engine room, the power capacitors, and the brig.

It was to this area Starscream now stalked. Resolute and confident, he prowled the now deserted passageways of the Nemesis with a single thought in his head. He pictured it. The distraught Autobot captured by Megatron's offensive the previous day. Fearful, unsure, vulnerable. This was the first chance he had had to approach the pathetic creature. Why Lord Megatron had never given him the authority to lead the interrogation, he had no idea. Instead his commander had trusted that responsibility to ham-fisted fools. He had put his faith in inferior subordinates to obtain the information he needed. Starscream knew he would reap what he sow. Whatever plans or battle tactics had been gleaned from their erstwhile enemy within the last 24 hours would be useless. Only a Decepticon with a specific knowledge of cybertronian anatomy and psychology should be permitted to carry out such a vital interrogation. Starscream was convinced. This night he would prove that sentiment.

Finally, he reached his destination. A secure holding cell in the aft of the ship's hull. Normally this area was reserved for the less co-operative guest of the Nemesis. For the past day it had been a hub of activity. Now though, all was silent. Starscream lifted one spindly claw to the control panel adjacent to the door… and hesitated. He felt a twist in his spark. A feeling of uncertainty and doubt. Was this nervousness he felt? Now? Right before a course of action that would prove himself worthy of a position of command and authority? Foolishness. The being inside was broken and weak. Starscream's visage twisted into a cruel smile. The next hour would prove to be most revealing. His lance-like fingers brushed swiftly across half a dozen keys on the security panel. There was a shrill wail, a flash of red light, and then a slow groan as the double reinforced door slid open to reveal a pitiful sight.

The autobot was chained. A dull blue glow emitted from the restraining cuffs secured around his ample wrists. The cuffs themselves were secured to a reinforced chain leading vertically up to a holding bolt attached to the ceiling of the cell. The tautness of the chain caused the stricken warrior's arms to be permanently raised above his head "As if in prayer" Starscream thought with a cruel chuckle. The autobots bulky legs were also shackeled around the ankles. Bolted as they were to the cabin floor, they forced the cowed figure to his knees. Clearly exhausted from hours of being held in this manner, the captured cybertronian raised his head and squinted in the sudden light that eminated from Starscreams entrance. Luminescence gleamed from an immaculate white panelling on the Autobot's head as it cocked inquisitively. Red stripes adored the sides of it's bodywork, leading down in a stylish pattern to his waist. The figure was bulky and well armoured. Intimating once perhaps, but quelled now.

"Ratchet." Starscream rasped with a smirk.

"I've... I've told your henchmen all they wanted to know. What more do you want?" Ratchet's voice came pained and forced. He was clearly exhausted from combat, captivity, and the ministrations of Starscream's predecessors. While Ratchet pleaded, Starscream stalked into the room, circling the bound figure like a vulture spying a carcass for meat. His enamelled alloy heels rapping on the sheet metal floor.

"Yes. All they wanted to know." He repeated with a snarl. He had reached an area directly behind Ratchet, outside of his field of view. He regarded the strong, tense form of his enemy. Such a promising specimen. "Tell me again Ratchet... What does Optimus want with the ruins of such an old earth structure?".

"I've told your kind once already. There is a massive supply of energ-"

He got no further. Wordlessly, Starscream lunged forward, grabbing the chain that held ratchet's arms above his head and yanking it backwards, simultaneously lashing one slender arm around the offending medic's neck. The sudden clank of Ratchet's restraints was outstripped by his abrupt cry of pain. "Listen to me wretch." Starscream hissed through tightened lips. "I know every word of the pack of lies you told Barricade and the rest of those fools. I'm not interested in your stories. I want the truth, Autobot scum." Starscream's cruel smirk returned and his voice softened to a croon "You will learn... Sooner or later I always get what I want." He hooked the fingers of his arm into a claw and raked them slowly but forcefully across his prisoner's broad chest. Tiny sparks flew from the distressed metal body and Ratchet's eyes rolled back as he suppressed the urge to cry out a second time.

The Decepticon was enjoying this immensely, yet his work had barely begun. Keeping his talons hooked into Ratchet's metallic body, he released the restraints with his right hand and brought his arm down and around his captive's waist. Starscream his body tense, expecting another blow. Instead his spiderlike fingers made the barest contact with ratchet's midriff, producing an unexpected sensation within the Autobot.

"You see," Starscream continued, convinced he had the full attention of his subject. "My comrades are far too vicious with their methods. When I am through with you, you'll be begging to tell me everything you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet's eyes widened. Had Starscream gone insane? He had weathered the worst of the violent storm Megatron's subordinates has inflicted on him for the past few days. But this was entirely different. Something new. He had felt a strange sensation from Starscream's brief, violent caress. Something he wasn't sure he had the resolve to resist.

Starscream was still behind him, confidence eking from every servo and actuator. The Decepticon knelt behind the stricken Autobot, his hands both hooked in claws around the prisoner's waist. "Shall we begin?" He murmured, talons scratching ever so gently across Ratchets abdomen. One spindly limb brought Ratchets body, bound as it was, backwards to rest against Starscream's own lithe form. It felt warm. Ratchet's spark flickered. Keeping his fingers hooked like talons, the Seeker extended his index finger and ran it down Ratchets stomach, down, down further still until...

"By the Allspark, you're twisted." Ratchet spat. "Do you really think this sordid technique wi- Ngh!" he involuntarily cut himself off, much to Starscream's delight. "Oh yes, you pathetic hunk of scrap. This will most defiantly work." He snarled. "Just a little... like... this." He slid his palm between Ratchet's legs, squeezing the Autobot closer. Applying pressure, he began to move his hand, fingers grating against metal, slowly up and down between Ratchet's thighs.

"No! What are you doing? Stop!" Ratchet was beside himself. He couldn't hold on much longer. He couldn't-

"Aaaaah..." A satisfied Starscream sighed as he felt the involuntary click and hiss as Ratchet's spike hatch slid down, depositing the autobot's engorged member into his waiting palm. Squeezing it ever so slightly made the captive spasm suddenly.

"Yes." He said to himself, his out spark racing. This will do nicely.


End file.
